


You Have To Start Somewhere.

by Chrysanthedamn (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragon AU, Itty-bitty-bit stupid Hinata, M/M, Shapeshifter Hinata, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chrysanthedamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kageyama finds out, you cannot take everything at face value.  And as a young defender of the Karasuno village, he finds out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To Start Somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gold star, ash sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159077) by [bigspoonnoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigspoonnoya/pseuds/bigspoonnoya). 



> You should most definitely read the story that promoted this. And just so you know. This is a pilot chapter so. Stuff may change or differ from what happens. It's more of something to base what's to come off of.

The days were warming quicker and the nights cooling slowly,  the air full of the scents of newly budding flowers full the valley around the flock's nesting caves.  Stretching his back Hinata smiles, watching the eggs while the flock's older dragons go and gather the evening's meals.  
Wonderment fills Hinata as he looks out the mouth of the cave in thought as to when they'll return.  "Hatching season’s here."  He exclaims to no one as he runs around the eggs with a gleeful grin on his face at the thought of new siblings to play with.  The distance sound of a dragon's roar worries Hinata, as the thought of losing some of his family, always has, but sometimes it can’t be avoided the solemn thought pops into his head the boys bounding dying down and he sits by the egg with a sigh.

“Please.  All of you come back.”  Comes the whisper from him.

Kaima, an older female Wyvern, calmly walks over to Hinata.  Carefully picking him up by his tail she sets him outside.

“Go on.  I’ll look after the eggs in your absence, and you look after the others.”  Her voice washes over me, a calming tone and yet a small bit of amusement in it as well.

Spreading his my wings, he gets ready to take off, taking a run up I leap into the sky.  Wings out right to catch the air around me, pushing me higher and high trying to find where they had gone to.

* * *

 

His hair whipping his face as his wings gracefully beat, keeping him airborne.  Then he sees it.  Lights.

Swooping down closer.  Hinata hears a noise.  Voices.

‘Woah.  This must be a big nest.’  Are the thoughts that come to mind.  Coming closer, he sees that they are not, in fact, dragons.  But hairless, but hairy at the same time, monkeys.

Landing in a clearing he sees the dragon who made the call for help.  Surrounded by a group of the monkey, He charges.

“AHHHHHHH.”  A scream from him as he crashes into the monkey closest to Kydura.  The monkey grunting as it hits the ground.  Using this time of confusion Kydura frees himself from his bindings with his flames.  Engulfing himself with a breath he beats his wings and growls at the fledgling before flying away, his injured bleeding leg tucked into himself.

“Oi!  You let that thing get away!”  Comes an angered yell as Hinata is kicked off of the man.  The other monkeys gather round obscenities lacing their words as Hinata picks himself yup and flares his wings a small belt of fire dripping from his mouth as his glares at them.  Before a roar rips itself from his throat.  He flees.  Side aching and mouth burning.  His eyes dripping with tears as he’s wings carry his body home, on an unknown path.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! This is Candy with a new book. And this time, it is a Haikyu!! fanfiction. It's mainly going to be focused around A KageHina ship than the others, but I will try to include them as much as possible. Also, if anyone would like to be an Alpha for this story, and hopefully other Haikyuu!! stories, please leave a comment down below. Thank you for reading the pilot chapter and I'll try to update regularly.


End file.
